juegos insinuados
by Matias Erick Zunecky
Summary: Robin comienza a ser un poquito mas jugetona con Zoro. este sin saber que hacer,solo le sigue algunos de sus juegos, a escondidas de el resto de la tripulacion.cap nuevo! la viguilia. reviews a domicilio!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok esta es mi primera historia de One Piece que escribo Por lo general me agrada escribir triángulos amorosos , pero esta es la excepción**

**igual Esta es una serie de Cáp. cortos en dode pondre a los protgonistas en situaciones disparatadas y atrevidas n.n**

**sin mas aqu acotar a aqui se los dejo**

**Juegos insinuados**

Te miro desde lejos, tu no te das cuenta pero te miro. Detrás de cualquier libro levanto la mirada y te admiro unos segundos y luego regreso a mi lectura. No me concentro en ella, debido a que sigo pensando en ti. Te escucho gruñir por cualquier cosa, y me divierte esa actitud infantil tuya. Me atrae mirarte hacer ejercicios en la cubierta. Me siento en mi reposeerá y comienzo a leer y debes en cuando doy pequeños vistazos en dirección tuya

Te regalo sonrisas. Constantes sonrisas , que tu ves y corres la mirada, abochornado , o en algunas ocasiones solo gruñes. Te sonrió a ti y solo a ti de esta forma. De la mejor forma que puedo, te demuestro con esta dulce sonrisa, que te aprecio mas de lo normal. Pero no te percatas. Solo miras hacia otro lado y no me miras y no me contestas

Te tiro indirectas, las cuales te sonrojan, pero que no respondes. Sera por timidez, sera por desconfianza , o por que no te intereso?. No lo se, pero me divierte avergonzarte, hacerte sentir tu cuerpo temblar , ponerte nervioso, alterar tu estado de chico malo. Transformante en un niñaco completamente rojo e indefenso ante cualquier insinuación mía.

Aun ante todas estas cosas que hago para que te fijes en mi y que te des cuenta de la realidad, haces todo lo contrario solo te alejas de mi. Abecés creo que no te fijas en las constantes indirectas que te mando, o no les prestas atención, o quizás es que no te importan en lo mas mínimo. Pero eso no me detiene, por que aun cuando no te fijes y te des cuenta de todo, lo sigo haciendo.

Por que lo ago?, por que me agrada molestarte de esta forma. Suena infantil, pero no importa, me gusta sentir como te descontrolas, como un niño que es molestado por una niña unos años mayor que el. y eso es justamente lo que es, un niño molestado por una niña mayor. Pero mis burlas tienen otro fines.

Pero me estoy cansando de esperar respuestas tuyas. Me canse de mandar indirectas burlonas y de abochornarte haciéndote sonrojar como un tomate y hay terminar el juego. Quiero avanzar a segunda base con tigo, pasar al siguiente nivel de indirectas, que los juegos pasen al fases en donde el vocabulario quede en segundo plano y el contacto sea fundamental.

sera mejor que yo tome las riendas de esto, y al igual que como lo inicie te obligare a jugar con migo

------------------------------------------

Era de mañana, el sol salía reclamante por el horizonte. Todos y cada uno de los tripulantes del Going Merry, comienzan a levantarse y emprenden sus actividades matutinas

Robin se encontraba en la cocina leyendo un libro, mientras daba pequeños vistazos Zoro que estaba del otro lado de la mesa

Zoro por su parte llevaba sentado en la misma posición ya hace mucho tiempo y siente que se le acalambraban los músculos – donde esta Sanji? Ya es tarde y el desayuno no esta

-no lo se- contestan al unísono Chopper y Usopp- tal vez debe estar por venir – acota Usopp. Ambos jugaban cartas. En el cual Usopp se aprovecha del pequeño reno y le hace trampas- mira, volví a ganar – comenta sonriente el narigón

-OH... no es justo – se queja el pequeñín – me haces trampas

-trampas yo? Tienes un mal pensamiento de mi amiguito

Sanji entra en la cocina gritando a Luffy que lo deje en paz que ya comenzaría a preparar el desayuno, mientras lo empujaba fuera del lugar a los empujones- Luffy, pedazo de bueno para nada, vete!! que no me dejas preparar el desayuno!!

-vamos Sanji tengo hambre...- decía mientras le rugía la tripa – me voy a morir de hambre... no podrías darme al menos algo mientras espero...- pedía suplicante

-no – sentencio este mientras encendía la hornilla – esperaras al igual que todos los demás vagos!!

-jo... si que eres cruel...- dijo recostándose en la mesa –AHHHH... me duele la panza de hambre!!!

-fíjate a quien llamas vago, mayonesa – dice furioso Zoro parándose de prepoteo y apoyando sus puños sobre la mesa

-lo que faltaba. El pelo de lechuga me va a decir que trabaja – dijo burlón el cocinero

-o no otra pelea – dice asustado Chopper- tenemos que hacer algo – propone el renito

Zoro desenvaino su espada muy furioso y desafiante – claro que si!! – respondió este en un grito – al menos yo ago algo, y no me la paso jugando a la comidita y a las muñecas!!

-si claro que hay que hacer algo – dice Usopp arrojándose debajo de la mesa

-que dices... – se calla en cuanto entra Nami al lugar – hola buenos días, mi linda Nami. OH mi dulce Robin, cuando llegaste?

-hace tiempo que llevo aquí cocinero- le regala una dulce sonrisa, ante la cual Sanji se derrite

-hay pero que desconsiderado de mi parte– comenta con una gran sonrisa y se acerca a las muchachas con una bandeja con pequeños platillos – tengan , aquí les dejo algo para que se endulcen el día – acota con corazoncitos en los ojos

-oye!! Dijiste que no tenias nada preparado – se quejo Luffy

-si, no tengo nada para ustedes, los vagos – reafirmo refiriéndose a los demás – quieres café Nami?

-si, si gracias. Déjalo por hay – dice sin prestarle mucha atención

- hay mi dulce Nami siempre tan...- se callo la boca al oír algo que se rompió en la cocina – pedazo de soquete!! Que haces dentro del refrigerador!!!

-gueno ... es qued...- traga la comida – tenia mucha hambre – se excusa el chico de goma. Luego se lanza a correr por que Sanji lo persigue con un cuchillo - espera Sanji!!!... no es para tanto!!!

-hey!!, hey!!! Cálmense!! – comienza gritar Nami – dios , desde la mañana temprano ya comienzan con sus peleas – se queja mientras sale a detener al cocinero

Chopper sale junto con Nami por si las dudas, necesitan su ayuda. Y detrás de este sale Usopp corriendo al oír que algo se rompió en la cubierta.

Allí en la cocina solo quedaron Zoro y Robin. Ella sentada frente a el con un libro en la mano y el observándola de soslayo. Embozo un gran bostezo y puso los pies sobre la mesa, serró los ojos e hizo una media sonrisa fanfarrona –grrrr – gruño débilmente al entre abrir uno de sus ojos y notar que Robin había serrado el libro

-"que le pasa? Acaso solo le gusta gruñir?"- le sonríe –te molesta mi compañía espadachín?-

-mmm ... eh? Por que lo preguntas? –farfulla este

-por nada –se levanta y se sienta al lado de Zoro – y bien?

el peliverde casi se cae de si silla – y.. y bien que? – tartamudea

-no has contestado mi pregunta – sonríe

-eh?... pues yo- frunce el seño al darse cuenta de que no tiene palabras – la verdad, es que tu presencia me pone algo nervios... pero no me molesta – Robin sonríe - por que sonríes todo el tiempo? – pregunta

-y tu por que crees que sonrió? – cometa mientras pasa un dedo por en medio del pecho del espadachín, provocando que se caiga

-por que haces eso?? –

-por que me divierte-

-te divierte que me caiga y me haga daño!!? ...

-pues, me divierte mas tus berrinches – contesta riendo

-nadie esta haciendo berrinches! – gruñe este

Robin divertida , sale del lugar y Camina hasta su reposeerá. Se sentó para comenzar a leer su libro, pero enseguida lo baja sentir una mirada sobre si. No era otro que Zoro que la espiaba por la ventana –que tanto miras, espadachín? –pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante

Zoro gruño, desapareció de vista y sale por la puerta –nada...-contesta –solo que tengo hambre ...-

-pues entonces ve a buscar al cocinero. Debe andar por hay, persiguiendo al capitán – comenta volviendo a su lectura, sin siquiera mirarlo

-grrrr, si eso are... – gruño y camino hasta los camarotes en busca de los demás

Robin regresa a su lectura con una sonrisa -devi haber comenzado esto antes -

**fin del cap 1**

**listo hasta aqui llega esta primera parte. espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se allan divertido **

**y como siempre: dejen reviews, amenasas burlas, consejos, acotciones, etc. que yo las leo y se las respondo **

**hasta el proximo cap**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola acá les traigo el Cáp. 2 con demora por problemas en casa jejeje  
sin mas que acotar por ahora les dejo para que disfruten el fic

Juegos insinuados 

A veces no se lo que piensas o el por que de tus actuaciones, pero por alguna extraña razón me parecen extrañas y a la ves divertidas. Ojo eso no quiere decir que me agrade tu personalidad o a ti en particular. Solo me llama la atención tus sutiles pero extravagantes movimientos.

No se porque pero estos últimos días me has reiterado varias veces esa extraña mirada tuya Y como si fuera comezón me molesta y mucho. Aun así aunque no te diga nada. Me pregunto ¿por que? Por que te empecinas tanto en llamar mi atención? Acaso te agrado?? Nah... es imaginación mía. Un hombre como y no puede andar con niñadas como esas, mas ahora que me tengo que perfeccionar en mi entrenamiento.

Aunque si lo pienso seriamente, creo que tu tratas de burlarte de mi. Si eso debe ser. Tratas de hacerme quedar como un inocente niñito al cual lo avergüenzan delante de todos. si no, por que me dijiste "me divierten tus berrinches" el otro día.

Pues me rió de ti. Si lo que quieres es burlarte de mi con tus jueguitos, ya te voy diciendo que no soy tu juguete ni nada por el estilo. Si lo que tengo que hacer es alejarme de ti para que no me molestes creo que lo are. Ya que creo que Luffy se enojaría con migo si te corto la cabeza...

-----------------------------------

Ya era la tarde en el Going Merry. Todos ya habían comido, y estaban tranquilos haciendo algo de ocio en la cubierta.

Excepto Usopp que tenia que reparar el gran hueco que ocasiono Luffy cuando intentaba escapar de la furia del cocinero

Luffy entraba constantemente al camarote en donde Nami hacia sus mapas para molestarla y esta lo sacaba a los gritos y a las patadas – largo de aquí!! Como se te ocurre preguntar ese tipo de cosas!! – esta ultima el chico de goma tenia una marca de cinco dedos en la mejilla totalmente hinchada

Sanji en la cocina estaba tranquilo cocinando algún extraño platillo nuevo que había querido preparar ya hace mucho, pero con las constantes molestias que su capitán había ocasionado no podía hacerlo –tks, no se que estará haciendo Luffy, pero me esta sobrando tiempo para preparar mis platillos- dice sonriente

Chopper estaba durmiendo bajo los naranjos. Hasta claro que Luffy se acerco a el y lo despertó para que lo curase de su herida en la mejilla

Zoro entrenaba con sus pesas en cubierta apoyado en la barandilla. Pero en reiteradas veces echaba pequeños vistazos a Robin, que estaba sentada a unos metros de el y este hecho lo perturbaba solo un poco

Robin estaba sentada en su reposeerá de espaldas a la cocina mirando hacia el mascaron del navío. Estaba sumida en su libro con un te helado en una pequeña mesita plegable que tenia

Todo parecía tranquilo y el barco abundaba la tranquilidad, la paz y el silencio.

----------------------------

El tiempo pasa y Zoro comienza a impacientarse – grrrr – gruñe muy alterado. La paz y tranquilidad había lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Luego comenzó a oír ciertas cosas que lo alteraron aun mas. Podía escucharlo todo, el movimiento que realizaba la chica cuando daba vuelta la pagina, cuado tomaba el vaso de cristal, bebía su contenido y lo volvía a colocar sobre la mesita.

Era obviado que reiteradas veces escuchaba los escándalos de Luffy, ya con un parche en su mejilla, entraba al cuarto privado de Nami y esta peleaba con el por su falta de respeto y por interrumpirla.

También los ronquidos de Chopper y Usopp desde el camarote de los muchachos

Y era prevenido no oír al estúpido cocinero salir de su lugar de trabajo cada ves que Robin movía su baso vaso y el babas salía a llenárselo, mientras la piropeaba de la manera mas cursi que podía oír en toda su vida

Pero los movimientos de la muchacha de pelo oscuro eran los que mas lo molestaban. Parecía como si se los hiciera a propósito, que ella sabia que el estaba hay, justo cerca de ella e hiciera todo esto para ponerlo de los pelos y si lo hacia lo estaba logrando

Zoro aceleraba y reducía la marcha de sus pesas. estaba traspirado, no de sus ejercicios sino de los nervios. Comenzó a jadear estaba cansado, sus nervios lo estaban comiendo por dentro. De pronto se tensa y detiene los movimientos de sus ejercicios. Sus ojos se ensanchan en su rostro se dibuja una extraña mueca y su cara comienza a tomar color.

Robin continuaba su lectura tranquila ya llevaba medio libro leído y tenia bastante tiempo para terminarlo, le dio un nuevo sorbo al vaso de te helado y lo deposito en la mesita. Una curiosa sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Zoro mira hacia dentro de sus ropas –pero que!?...- al parecer dentro de sus ropas habían aparecido algunos brazos y estos lo recorrían muy tranquilamente por todas partes ocasionándole extrañas sensaciones , pero una en particular que era vergüenza –"grrrr, por que a mi!!!" – se lamenta mentalmente

-ten mi hermosa morena, aquí te dejo mas te – decía el rubio mientras miraba a Robin. se percata de la linda sonrisa que esta tenia en los labios– hay Robin... el corazón se me derrite cuando sonríes así ... –y se va a la cocina

Zoro se acerca a la parte de atrás de la tumbona de Robin y se queda parado atrás de esta muy nervioso –ro... Robin!! – grita asustando a la chica

-hey tu pelo de lechuga!! Que haces cerca de mi linda morena!!?- grita el cocinero desde la cocina- aléjate!!!

Zoro estaba estático es su lugar la transpiración comenzaba a bajar por su rostro que estaba totalmente rojo- ah... ah... –no podía omitir palabras

-déjalo cocinero, no me molesta

-mi hermosa morena siempre haciendo caridad con los menos afortunados –comenta tratando de molestar a Zoro. Y regresa su atención a la cocina

-que haces?- formulo con todas sus fuerzas para no delatar esta su situación

-nada, solo me divierto un poco – sonríe

-que!? – pregunto en un chillido de ardilla

-dime algo. alguien nos mira?? – pregunto mirando con una sonrisa picarona

-n...no- Robin tranquilamente dejo su libro sobre la mesita y se paro frente al espadachín. Zoro abre enormemente sus ojos cuando la morena pasa su mano por los labios de él –grrrr... –gruñe

-por que tan nervioso espadachín – dice sonriendo

-y... y tu por que crees? – dice cuando sale un medio brazo del cuello de su camisa

sonríe - si es por eso ...- Robin hace desaparecer los brazos extras – listo - camina hacia su tumbona y se sienta . Zoro se sienta al lado de la chica mirándola furioso –pasa algo?

-no, salvo que es lo que te pasa a ti!! – dice con el ceño fruncido – acaso te burlas de mi!? Te divierte molestarme así? Hacerme quedar como un tonto frente a una mujer como tu? o es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer!?

-descarta la ultima opción espadachín –comenta

- que!!? Ò.ó pero... arggg – se agarra la cabeza – acaso me estas diciendo que juegas con migo??

Robin mira la chico con una sonrisa desafiante –si, juego con tigo – mira al chico –y me parece que estas perdiendo – se ríe –

-perder!!? Contra ti!? – se para y señala con un dedo al rostro de la chica – acaso me estas desafiando a que participe en este juego de locos!?

-quieres jugar espadachín? – pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante

-claro que lo are. No pienso seguir quedando como un tonto frente a ti- dice cruzándose de brazos –adiós – y camina hacia los camarotes farfullando incertidumbres por debajo

Robin quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro- pues... no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta...

Fin del Cáp. 2 

**Listo!! Espero que les aya agradado. Tratare de publicar pronto el Cáp. 3 **

**Respondo reviews. Primero que nada las preguntas **

**Amapola: esta bien tratare de arreglar las faltas ortográficas. No, no es un ZoxRo. No se si hacerlo. Lemmon ... no lo se :P. Y la idea de la historia ni idea...**

**El resto gracias por le reviews y no se olviden de dejarme alguno **

**Chau y suerte**

ERICK ZUNECKY.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como un extraño regreso caminando entre ustedes con esta nueva entrega de esta comedia romántica espero que sea de su agrado **

**Juegos insinuados**

El sol del amanecer golpeaba el Going Merry. Todos los tripulantes estaban durmiendo, excepto Zoro que le tocaba la vigilancia del día

Ahí estaba el sentado contra la barandilla del barco, sujetando sus espada como si fuesen a escapar si las soltaba. Atento, como un gato, miraba a cada rincón del barco y no perdía detalle por mas mínimo que fuese. Sus sentidos estaban funcionando al 110 por ciento.

-"por que rayos estoy tan activo?"- mira para los camarotes –"es por ese estúpido juego!" – piensa mientras se para lentamente –al menos ya está amaneciendo y puedo relajarme un poco

-y por que deberías estar tenso? – pregunta una vos sensual que le susurra al oído

Zoro se exalta un poco pero luego se relaja al saber de quien es esa vos. Se voltea de a poco – Nami! – suspiro aliviado

-mmm... te sucede algo? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos

-que me podría estar pasando? – responde con un gruñido al final de la oración como si fuese un reproche

-ah!! Pero que carácter!!! –grita enojada –pareces un niño actuando así!! –grita

se voltea rápidamente –a quien llamas niño!!?mujer!! – pregunta furioso

-pues ...ves a algún niño por aquí? –pregunta irónicamente. Zoro señala furioso a espaldas de esta. Nami, entonces, visualiza a Luffy –bien, olvida que lo que dije ¬¬

Luffy caminaba con su típica sonrisa de felicidad – quiero desayunar!!! quiero desayunar!!! – entra en la cocina a pasos largos y prepotentes. Al segundo comienzan a oírse que en la cocina se rompen cosas. De repente se hace presente un gigantesco estruendo

-ese tonto!! – se enfurece Nami caminando enojada hacia la cocina

Sanji sale corriendo de los camarotes solo vestido con su camisa y los pantalones a medio abrochar –ARGGHH!!! Mi cocina!!! –se tropieza y se vuelve a levantar para correr hacia el lugar – Luffy!!!

Chopper sale en los hombros de Usopp ambos algo asustados –vamos! Para allá! – dice señalando la cocina

-pe...pe...pe.. pero-tartamudea el artillero

-nada de pero, vamos- y se lanzan dentro de la cocina

entonces Zoro se queda solo en cubierta. escucha pelear a Sanji, gritar a Nami, las suplicas de Chopper para detenerlos y los llantos de Usopp. Zoro levanta una ceja y suspira

-menuda pelea ¿no?

-ni que lo digas – mira a su lado y ve a Robin parada al lado suyo –HAAA!!! –se asusta – cuando llegaste aquí?

-en el mismo instante en que todos entraron el la cocina – sonríe – por que tan nervioso?

-por que debería estar nervioso?- dice fanfarroneando – yo nervioso ..jajaja –se ríe

-esa risa ni tu te la crees – dice sonriendo. El chico paro de reírse – bien, espadachín...

-bueno... cuales son tus intenciones??

-pues... divertirme un poco – sonríe mientras camina hacia la cocina

Zoro se adelanta y se para en frente de esta –como que divertirte!!? – pregunta furioso –no soy un juguete!!

-lo se, lo se – dice mientras pasa un mano por la mejilla del chico – yo te veo con otros fines – enfatiza "otros fines"

-pues no se a que te refieres – retira la mano – te lo repetiré una ves mas ... para que me quieres!!?????? No ves que estoy bien solo!

Robin se cruza de brazos – sigues siendo un niño ...- Zoro gruñe y mira hacia otro lado- pero supongo que jugaras con migo, no??

-que? – pregunto mirando directamente a la chica – jugar??

-si. No recuerdas me lo dijiste ayer. Tu ibas a entrar a jugar con migo

-debí estar borracho...- miente cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia el cielo – si... debió ser eso

Robin comienza a reírse – espadachín, te estas echando para atrás antes de empezar?

-no!. De acuerdo, esta bien ... si acepte jugar con tigo a ese horrendo juego...

-bien...

Zoro se rasca la cabeza-... y a que estamos jugando?

-haber que tanto reacciona cada uno de nosotros ante una situación vergonzosa sin peleas, insultos , enfadarse, perder el control, y poder solucionarla lo mas maduramente posible

-suena ... extrañamente llamativo... me gusta.- luego se cruza de brazos – y el premio para el ganador?

Robin se pone a pensar unos segundo. Cierra los ojos y luego una diminuta sonrisa se le forma- el ganador puede pedirle lo que quiera al perdedor y este no puede objetar ni una sola de los pedidos que haga por mas extraños o bizarros que parezcan –Zoro agranda los ojos enormemente – te gusta??

-me fascina la idea...- sonríe y luego se acerca a Robin hasta quedar muy cerca de ella – sabes...-comienza a susurrar - ...yo nunca pierdo un juego o una apuesta con premios así

-eso lo veremos –dice desafiante Robin – yo tampoco pierdo nunca

-je...- se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda – algo mas que decir??

-vayamos a desayunar – propuso. El chico gruño en un gesto de aprobación y camino delante de la chica, grave error. –"lo hago o no lo hago?" – se preguntaba –"lo ago!" – entonces estiro el brazo y con una mano le toco el trasero justo cuando entro en la cocina

–buen... HAAA!! – salta y se da la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta –Ouch! – se toca la cabeza. Se volteo para mirar a la morena que sonreía muy feliz por el acto que acababa de hacer –que rayo...- se calla al notar a el resto de los tripulantes mirándolo

-te encuentras bien Zoro?- pregunta preocupado el reno mientras termina de vendar a Usopp que había quedado como una momia

-fgfhgf ggffds (traducción: Chopper…oxigeno) –farfullaba el narigón mientras lloraba

-jajaja, hola Zoro ven siéntate aquí al lado mío!! –agita la mano el chico de goma riendo por el golpe del chico

- ahora veo porque aun tienes el pelo verde – señala Sanji -jamás madurara –todos comienzan a reír a carcajadas menos Zoro claro – aquí tienes marimo –dice poniendo el plato delante de Zoro que se sentó junto a Luffy

-gracias, NENAZA! –

-espadachines quien los entiende...- dice volviendo a la cocina

-oye Zoro, por que te golpeaste la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta? – pregunta Luffy muy divertido

-Grrrr...

-bueno no te enojes...

Zoro levanta la vista mientras le da un par e bocados a su comida- que? – pregunta mirando a Robin

-uno a cero, espadachín nn- dice luego le da un sorbo al café

Zoro mira a Robin unos segundos comienza gruñir –"esta lo izo a propósito, pero me las pagara!!"

Todos quedaron mirando a Robin y a Zoro muy extrañados por lo que acababa de pasar, pero le restaron importancia

Fin del Cáp. 3

**Listo hasta aquí este Cáp. Disculpen la demora pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y se me atrasaron los fics Y.Y , pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible y publicare un nuevo Cáp.**

**Respondo reviews**

**Halene: pues... sinceramente ... casi un ZxR. Y no te preocupes que romance hay y un montón, pero tendrás que esperar algo de tiempo jeje n.n jejeje gracias poe le reviews de verdad.  
P.D. – tu foto con la pollera me re gusto!!! Mándamela!!1 jajajaja... mentira nn... no de verdad mándamela ¬¬**

**Gabe Logan: gracias por el review. Que le pregunto... seguro algo extraño jjejeje**

**Hikaruhiwatari: publicado y servido n.n perdón por la demora y gracias por el review**

**nomadd77: sinceramente gracias por el review**

**claudia1542: como te lo digo va a ser una sorpresa lo de la pareja que quede armada. Pero te aseguro que te vas a sorprender , este es mi primer intento de comedia romántica y espero que te guste n.n en fin espero saber de ti nos vemos luego chau!!**

**Gracias por los revies a todos perdón por la demora una ves mas nos vemos luego n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno ya se lo que me vana decir. asi que evitemos retos, amenazas e insultos y les muestro el fic!  
**

**ojo tiene algo de lime pero no se llega a nada  
**

**y aqui les dejo algo novedoso n///n**

**Juegos insinuados**

---------------------------------------

era como de costumbre en casi todas las islas con un día espléndido y glamoroso. El estupendo pueblo que visitaban era hermoso y brillante y la gente muy amable

-maldito día! hace demasiado calor! además este pueblo, es horrendo! Mira esas casas parece que las hicieron con barro y excremento sin hablar de la gente, apesta – se queja Zoro

Nami no soporto mas - primero en principal tu te hiciste enemigo de esta gente cuando te burlaste de ellos y segundo me importa un cuerno lo que tu opines así que nos quedaremos aquí

El espadachín a regaña dientes bajo del barco para acompañar al capitán a pasear por el pueblo.

-mira Zoro! Tienen comida de todo tipo! – señala entusiasmado

-si muy interesante, Luffy – trato de restarle la mayor importancia posible, estaba asqueado– rápido Luffy busquemos un bar ... necesito una cerveza

el capitán le mira algo ofendido y comenzó a hacer pucheros con la boca- que malo eres...- Pero pronto su semblante de nene caprichoso cambia y sonríe ampliamente. Pero se pude ver algo de malicia en sus ojitos negros – por que mejor no vas a beber algo con Robin? ella va al bar también

arqueo las cejas lo mas que pudo. Sacudo la cabeza para todos lados tratando de sacar la estúpida e irrelevante sugerencia del capitán – ni en broma me voy a algún lado con esa

-y desde cuando soy una cosa para que me trates así espadachín? –sonó detrás del peliverde

Trago en seco, era la vos de esa mujer - hmp... no te importa

Sin previo aviso le toma la mano al espadachín–ven vamos al bar a beber algo. Esta vez invito yo invito algunas rondas

En ese momento el peliverde se dejo llevar por la invitación. Pero en el fondo sabia que ella le prepararía una trampa para ganar el estúpido juego o quizás sabia que ella no le podía ganar. Se dejo guiar por este ultimo pensamiento

Sonrió -grrrr... bien vamos -

luego de unos minutos noto como la morena aun lo sostenía de la mano -... podrías soltarme – zafo la mano de la suya con algo de agresividad

ella solo sonríe – llegamos de todas formas –señala el bar detrás de ella

el solo gruño y entro dejando a la mujer detrás de el

---------------------------------------

ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en una esquina tomando tranquilos y en silencio. Una observándolo maravillada y el otro con desprecio.

Robin estaba bebiendo su segunda jarra mientras que Zoro ya era la cuarta. La morena miraba su vaso pero solo levantaba la vista para mirar al espadachín y sonreírle. Cada ves que la chica hacia ese gesto el solo gruñía molesto y miraba hacia otro lado.

-bien que quieres? – se aventuro a preguntar el peliverde

la arqueóloga cerro los ojos – que te hace pensar que quiero algo, espadachín?

-grrrr... me tomas por tonto? – la mujer lo mira extrañada – no por nada tu estas bebiendo con migo y además cerveza

ella solo mira para otro lado – tienes un concepto horrendo de mi persona espadachín – el aludido sonríe fanfarronamente

-eso significa que no me equivoco – le da un profundo trago a su baso

-supongo que si quiero algo – dice con tono resignado. Zoro solo le da otro trago mientras solo da un bufido como diciendo que prosiga –bien lo que te quiero pedir es que...- se sonroja a mas no poder

Zoro lo nota y frunce el ceño – que?? - La chica se acerca y le susurra al oído. A medida que ella le decía cosas a el se le agradaban los ojos y se sonrojaba de apoco.

Una vez que termino se sentó nuevamente y sonrió – bien te veo luego – y le guiño el ojo. Pago los tragos y salió del lugar

Zoro se quedo boquiabierto. Luego de unos 30 minutos de estar sentado en la misma posición y de asimilar lo que Robin le había dicho, se paro en seco y salió del bar tan rápido como le daban las piernas

Todos en el pueblo lo miraban entre extrañados y horrorizados. Zoro corría a toda velocidad hacia el puerto en donde había encallado el Going Merry con los ojos abiertos de par a par, la boca abierta y con la lengua hacia fuera dejando un pequeño rastro de baba por el camino

---------------------------------------------------------

Cerca del puente estaba Nami cargando una gran cantidad de paquetes con los suministros alimenticios y también estaba Ussop subiendo, como podía, por el estrecho puente algunas pesadas cajas

La pelirroja divisa como Zoro se acercaba a gran velocidad – ah. Zoro me ayudarías por ... kyaaaa!! – Zoro casi la hace caer al suelo con bolsas y todo – que rayos haces idiota! – demanda

Zoro comenzó a subir por el puente como caballo desbocado. Tiro al narigón al agua en su trayecto y subió al barco.

Busco con la mirada totalmente cegado y todo rojo por la corrida, su meta. Y luego clavo la mirada en una puerta. La que da a un cuarto grande. Otra pequeña carrera hasta ella. Entra y se mete cierra la puerta

Al entrar el joven se da cuenta que esta todo oscuro. A ciegas da unos pasos y se choca con alguien- OH ... hola – le susurra al oído sonriendo victorioso – shhhhh... mejor no digas nada ... solo juguemos un poco

Le abraza con fuerza y comienza a recorrer su espalda con las manos, aun sonriendo. Mientras siente que le desfilan unas manos por debajo de la camisa y comienza a acariciar su pecho

Zoro besa su cuello y va dejando marcas y un sendero de besos que prenderían fuego a cualquiera. Escuchaba como su amante quería soltar un grito que se ahogaba con cada nueva caricia y cada ves que lo apretaba mas hacia a el

-"mmm... que hermosa que es... OH dios... es deliciosa"- trataba de reprimir cada unos de sus sentidos para que solo el llevase el control. Ahora fue su turno de pasar una mano por debajo su camisa –"mmm?... que raro"- comenzó a recorrer con algo de velocidad todo el pecho de su amante, algo dudoso –"pensé que Robin tenia senos mas grandes"

de repente Nami abre la puerta - Zoro! Maldito idiota como se te ...- la pelirroja paralizada de la sorpresa – pero que diablos están haciendo!!!!? Ô//Ó - señala furiosa

Zoro se sonroja totalmente al ver a Nami. Trata de articular palabras pero – OH ... mi linda pelirroja, no pienses mal! No es lo que tu crees!!

-Sanji!!!– Zoro lo suelta – dios mío!!! Toque y bese al calzonzazos!!

-OH... y lo hiciste de maravilla – dice sensual el rubio mientras le da una nalgada al peliverde. Y este solo camina a la salida

-pero que...?? O.o ustedes dos largo de aquí ahora!!!! – los dos chicos salían del cuarto. Aunque Zoro lo abandono antes de que la navegante se lo pidiera - un momento niño bonito. Tu y yo hablaremos – dice entre dientes la navegante tomando al cocinero por la camisa y arrastrándolo a la cocina a la fuerza

-Zoro!! Bebe, ayúdame!! – suplicaba el rubio

mientras el aludido solo caminaba hacia la tumbara que se hallaba a unos metros de el. Se escucharon algunos destrozos en el comedor Y Luffy acompañado de Ussop y Chopper entran al lugar corriendo

-y bien?? – demanda entre dientes

Robin que estaba leyendo muy tranquila, deja su libro a un lado en el suelo – y bien que, espadachín?

-que!! Ò.ó . acaso te estas burlando de mi otra vez!!

Robin sonríe – no Zoro, no me burlo de ti

Zoro trata de calmarse –tu en el bar... me dijiste que .. que querías...

-si, si te lo dije – retoma su lectura muy tranquila

-entonces?

-me arrepentí – dice como si nada

-te arrepentiste!? ... como te arrepentiste ... no puedes, eso es...no es .. yo ... tu ... Ò-ó . no puedes! – la morena solo levanto la mano haciendo una V de victoria – No! Esto no se acaba hasta el final! – se aleja de espaldas – ya veras – y se mete en los camarotes

la morena lo mira por enzima de su libro hasta que el muchacho se fue. Sonríe cariñosamente y regresa a su lectura sin dejar de reír – es tan mono cuando se enoja n//n

**Fin del Cáp.!**

**Claudia1542: hi. hi. como andas? te hablo desde aca por que nunca te veo en el msn o.O. en fin vstes que mala que es robin y en sima aqui viene con sorpresita. jejejeje. me encanta poner a Zoro es estas situaciones, es tan perfecto ... tan lemmon ... y para ponerse testarudo no le gana nadie y por eso me resulta casi imposible no hacerle esto jajaja. besos hermosa y nos vemos en el sig cap.**

Gabe Logan: gracias por el reviews man! . y si queieres que te saque la duda solo contestare a una de tus preguntas y si habara un poquitin de luffy, nami. igual mas adelante va a aver cosas que llamaran la atencion. no te preocupes abra un poco de todo jejeje gracias de nuevo por el reviews y suerte

**Amaya Erizawa: hola! gracias por el reviews de verdad. ago todo lo posible para poder publicar rapido pero estos meses me ha llegado una oferta de trabajo muy buena como para dejarla pasar. pero ahora me sobra un poco mas de tiempo voy a publicar mas. en fin señorita gracias por su reviews espero oir mas noticias sobre usted. besos y abrazo!!!**

**Halane: pero como no hacerlas famosas? si sos una princesa n//n. bueno cuando quieras me la pasas en realidad lo decia en broma o.O. espero que te aya agradado este cap. es algo malo y como ves le puse algo de picante casi lemmon. pero que no llego a serlo jejeje ¬//¬. detodas formas no se si ponerlo muaajjajajaja . gracias por el reviews bebe nos vemos **

adios nos vemos pronto. es mas el 21 actualizo. sipi le pongo fecha o si no me olvido 

**adios besos y abrazos**

Erick Zunecky


	5. Chapter 5

sin palabras ¬¬

aca les traigo el cap 5 de esta historia de juegos jejeje

espero que les guste n.n

va dedicado a todos los que lo leen no se lo que es adivinene que es esto ---- :)EC/º ----

Cáp.5

**Juegos insinuados**

------------------------------------------

Todo inicio en la mañana ….

Todos estaban en la cocina, alrededor de la mesa. Nami y Luffy estaban enfrentados muy enojados entre ellos. Ussop intentando sacar una silla incrustada de la pared. Zoro estaba parado contra la pared mirando por la pequeña ventana que daba al mar, tratando de no ser parte de la 'charla idiota sobre quien sabe que'. Robin estaba leyendo un libro muy tranquila prestando atención a la charla… por así decirlo

-y ahora que hacemos? –cuestiona Luffy enojado

-y yo que se –contesta la navegante

-Nami, sabes lo que has hecho? –pregunta el renito mientras termina de vendar a Sanji

-si, le he dado una paliza al maricotas este- dice señalando al rubio –no le veo nada malo – luego se percata que Sanji la mira triste – que!!?

El rubio articula algunas palabras -mi dulce pelirroja no es lo que tu crees… me gustan las mujeres – dice como puede

-y que hay de Zoro!!? ¬¬ - cuestiona

-bueno….- se sonroja – siempre hay excepciones ¬//¬

-que?? O//o. A no… atrápenme, que ahora si le rompo la pierna que le falta – se lanza como endemoniada sobre el rubio y tras ella Luffy, separándolos.

-basta. Ustedes ya saben cual es el problema así que….- Luffy hace que la pelirroja se pare en frente de el -… tu te aras cargo de cocinar hasta ….

Le corta – ni mamada! … crees que tengo madera de cocinera??.

El moreno niega con la cabeza -lo aras aunque no quieras –

Sonríe muy alevosamente –jajaja. Claro, seré cocinera – dice alegre. Luffy sonríe ahora también - … y Chopper puede ser artillero y Ussop medico …- Luffy alza una ceja – Sanji puede ser capitán … - comienza a enumerar – Robin puede ser el espadachín vagó y Zoro el arqueólogo lector

Zoro se voltea algo enojado pero la morena lo calla – suena interesante, no arqueólogo? – le guiña el ojo

-grrrr….- se voltea otra vez

-pero que dices, nami? O.o - se extraña Luffy

Ahora Nami frunce el ceño – y tu… - le clava el dedo en la camisa roja – tu puedes ser el navegante. Por que crees que no hacen nada!

-eh?? … no! Pero que dice Nami yo nunca dije …ó.ò

-pero lo pensaste! – comienza a cristalizar los ojos

Luffy intenta detenerla –no…espera … yo-

-déjame … me voy a dormir … hasta la hora de comer

-Nami yo….

Se voltea enojada – y si se te ocurre seguirme, te MATO!!

-si… - y la pelirroja sale del lugar – siempre consigue lo que quiere u,u

-bueno, Luffy ,Sanji estará mejor en una semana – dice Chopper

-pero… quien se hará cargo de la comida hasta entonces? – hace morritos – nos moriremos si cocina Ussop – se burla el capitán

Ussop se ofende y contraataca -a si? Pues si tu cocinas no llegara la comida a la mesa, y enzima quedaras panzón!! – se defiende el narigón

-que?? Ò.ó … y si tu…. Ya olvídalo … quien cocinara?

-Robin – resonó en la sala

La nombrada que hasta entonces estaba sumergida en su lectura, baja su libro sorprendida. Y se auto señala - yo…? – pregunta incrédula. Luffy sonríe por la idea

-no suena tan mal.

-hay si! Yo quiero que mi linda morenita cocine para mi. De seguro me aliviare mas rápido

-suena bien no Chopper? – preguntar Ussop , el renito asiente

-entonces esta decidido. Robin cocinara

La morena se para un poco incomoda por la idea – espera …. Capitán, yo no….

-no puede cocinar con todos aquí…- corta en su lugar Zoro

-bien. entonces, todos vamos a descansar hasta el almuerzo. Ussop jugamos a las cartas?– todos salen disparados a la cubierta

La morena se quedo allí sentada muy sorprendida. Luego se voltea a ver a la persona que la metió en ese embrollo – por que?

El solo sonríe fanfarronamente y cierra los ojos –no lo se.

Robin se sienta y medita unos segundos. Mira a Zoro con ojos suplicantes -me ayudas? … no soy buena cocinera

Piensa unos segundos –"Mm.…. Seria interesante ver que hace" – sonríe malévolamente –" jejeje…. Hasta podría arruinarle la comida …. Jejeje"-y se imagina a Robin tratando de cocinar y luego como todo se prende fuego. se voltea sonriente -vendré dentro de un rato y te ayudare – sale por la puerta

-lo prometes?

-se…. Se, lo are –se oye a lo lejos

-que dulce de su parte n.n

-------20 minutos después ---------

El peliverde entra por la cocina luego de un tiempo con una bolsa. Se acerca por detrás de ella. gruñe y se sienta en la mesa. Deja la bolsa aun lado de la silla y se dedica a contemplarla desde su ubicación sin intenciones de interrumpirla en su quehacer.

Casi por intuición ella mira por sobre su hombro y le sonríe, y como era obvio el corre la mirada algo enojado –ese caprichito de niño te sienta bien, espadachín

-grrrr….. – se baja de la mesa, camina hasta ella y se para aun lado –no soy un niño – el mira la estufa y ve que esta hirviendo no una si no cuatro ollas enormes. Alza una ceja – veo que te va bien…- dice lo mas despóticamente posible

-si. Es mas divertido y fácil de lo que parece. O hace parecer el cocinero – se hace aun lado y se pone a pelar algunas papas

Zoro mira una de las ollas. Levanta la tapa y huele. Para su sorpresa el aroma era exquisito. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un cucharón y lo hundió en el espeso liquido marrón claro. Le da un pequeño sorbo degustándolo. Abre los ojos muy grande – delicioso …! – exclama feliz

-me alegra que te allá gustado el agua sucia de los platos. Ahora quieres probar la comida? - Zoro escupe el contenido

-no! – sentencia furioso

-entonces… quieres un plato de agua sucia? – pregunta con una sonrisa divertida

-si…. Digo NO! – se pone todo colorado – olvídalo… - se da la vuelta y se sienta

-podrías probar al menos un poco?-el peliverde le mira fulmínate – lo prometiste. Recuerda – Zoro se para y se acerca a la morena

-bien cual es? – pregunta tratando de tomar el cucharón pero Robin se lo toma primero

-este – destapa la olla y lo revuelve un poco. Saca el cucharón con algo de liquido – ten …-Zoro trata de tomar el cucharón pero Robin se hace para atrás – no… abre la boca

Zoro entrecierra los ojos – perdón?

-abre la boca yo te lo daré

-acaso me tomas por tonto? Se que trataras de dejarme en ridículo por el juego

-no. Esta ves va enserio – dice dulcemente

El hombre pensó que trataría de hacerlo sentir incomodo ante alguien. Pero se percato de que estaban solos – no intentes nada

Ella le acerca el cucharón a la boca cuando

Luffy entra en la cocina acompañado de Nami –mira, por tu culpa Robin tiene que cocinar …. O.o eh?

Nami se queda estupefacta y lego sonríe mordazmente – si, Ya veo. si sabia que Zoro ayudaría, hubiera cocinado yo también. Gracias capitán …. – le da un puntapié a Luffy en el pie

-hay!! …. Espera no es que…. Nami!! – le grita a la pelirroja pero esta se mete a su camarote – vaya leche …. – luego mira a los dos chicos que estaban mirando la escena. Luffy frunce el ceño. Robin y Zoro traga en seco – saben … no es justo que Zoro coma primero. Yo soy el capitán

-comeremos en media hora Luffy. Yo estaba probando haber si le falta algo a la comida – comenta Zoro tranquilo mientras se endereza

-ahhhh. Bien entonces continúen. Iré a ver si puedo hacer sentir mejor a Nami. – y sale corriendo a los camarotes

-punto a tu favor, espadachín- comenta Robin – supiste como llevar la situación bastante bien- Zoro sonríe triunfante por primera vez desde que comenzaron a jugar- ahora quieres probar?

-claro – dice con aire de grandeza

Mientras le acerca la cuchara a su boca – sabes en realidad debería darte dos puntos – el espadachín toma el liquido de a poco, estaba caliente - … me sorprendiste bastante hoy y casi no supe como reaccionar cuando me nominaste a cocinera suplente –se reí. Zoro saborea la sopa y luego traga. Le mira a los ojos ilusionada – que tal? –pregunta con esperanza

-creo … que tomare… el agua sucia …- se tambaleo un poco – con tu permiso – salio corriendo con una mano en la boca hacia la cubierta

Robin lo miro algo sorprendida. Saco otro cucharón de su sopa y le dio un sorbo. Lo saboreo con su debido tiempo. Traga tranquila – no esta tan mal – dice como si nada. Divertida sigue revolviendo la comida

**Fin del Cáp.**

**disculpen la demora pero es que vivo colgado de la palmera y yo ya ni se que hora es ni de donde estoy parado y si devo o no devo respirar. creo que nesesito una novia ... creo que eso lo pensare seriamente. **

**contesto reviews**

Jhon I " El Bronceado ": gracias por el reviews man. espero verte pronto todabia queda mucha pelea por quien se lleva el premio. va a ver mucha accion mucho venganza mucho toque de traseros y muchos juegos extraños jejeje

Amaya Erizawa: no te gusta el yaoi? o.O a mi me agrada pero porque me causa gracia jejeje n.n. me encanta cuando una mujer es mala es divertido y mas si se trata de Robin jejeje. na trato de escribir pero es mas los escribo rapido pero me engancho con otra cosa y me re olvido de subir los cap. jejeeje besos y suerte

Halene: hola! como andas? bueno alguien tenia que "caer" y creo que sanji siempre se presta para todo, es un genio. y para su cuestionamiento señorita ... mis horrores ortograficos son... bueno... si son horrendos pero no puedo solucionarlos T-T es difisil. pero si todo esta dedicado a ustedes y si te gusta are lo que pueda ser mas cascarrabias jejeje. vernos? no se si podamos. vivimos muy lejos uno del otro pero por Msn tal ves charlemos (JAQUE MATE jajajaja) .besos y nos escribimos pronto -

Claudia1542: bien, bien aca andamos y vos que contas?. princesa si queres que hablemos yo solo me conecto en la noche ... trabajo todo el tiempo. te parecio raro?? a mi me encanto lo raro atrae mucho mucho. y sanji es el tipico personaje que se presta para todo es mi salvavidas n.n en mas de una ocacion jejeje. pues ... este Zoro no es el Zoro que conoses estoy metiendo parte de mi personalidad rara y si leistes cosas raras de la boca de Zoro o acciones extrañas o extrabagantes son mias... jejeje. esperare pasiente todas las noches a que lo publiques. besos y abrazos grandotes princesa suerte!

agradeszco tambien a todos los que leyeron este fic de verdad. y envien reviews con y tiren con todo que me la banco

ATTE  
Matias Erick Zunecky


	6. Chapter 6

hola!! como estan? espero que bien n.n. por que yo ando re mal ... T.T ... ahora ando tratando de conquistar a una chica, pero lo unico que resivi hasta ahora es dos cachetadas, un baldaso de agua helada y despues me tiro el balde. en fin ... creo que no ganare nada si lo sigo intentando. mas que algun otro balde nuevo

bueno bueno...no me desvio del tema aqui les traigo el fanfic de lo que uno deve o no deve hacer. uno deve sonreirle a la vida de frente y no deve darle la espalda ... por que te pueden tocar el culo o.O. sintesis aqui les dejo esta locura nueva. saludos!!

**Juegos insinuados**

Ya había pasado 4 días desde que Robin se hace cargo de la cocina, dos desde que a Zoro le importa tres cuernos lo que coma y uno desde que a la tripulación trata de acostumbrarse al hambre . Era casi la hora de comer. en el Going Merry y los tripulantes estaban todos en la cocina tranquilos esperando el ansiado almuerzo sorpresa cuando….

-Corran!! – salta Ussop por la ventana

-dios! KYAAAAA

-espérenme chicos…ToT – salía Chopper detrás de Nami que corría – no me dejen….

Luffy salio ultimo cuando -al suelo!! – se tiro hacia adelante

Después La cocina estalla en pedacitos y una gran cortina de humo se levanta

-dios…. – Nami se intenta parar – ne? Ó .o … luffy salte de enzima mió idiota! – le empieza a patear la cara –O///o … quita la mano de hay pervertido!!!!

-perdona nami pero …- sale a correr - … todo este problema es culpa tuya!

-como te atreves!!? Ò.ó – lo persigue – ven acá pedazo de …..

Mientras en lo que era la cocina había dos figuras humanas cubiertas de negro. una estaba parada humeando en una mano sostenía una olla con un liquido negro y cosas extrañas flotando dentro y en la otra mano un cucharón de sopa. La otra persona estaba sentada claramente enojada debajo de ese manto negro, es mas se le oía quejarse y farfullar cuantiosas maldiciones.

una de estas personas sonríe apaciblemente y dice –dime… quieres hollín, espadachín?

El aludido suspira exhalando humo negro de su boca –solo sirve…-le gruñe entre dientes mientras extiende el plato.

-------------------------------------

luego de una supuesta comida. Todos los tripulantes se hallaban sentados en ronda en la cubierta para decidir quien haría la guardia esa noche. Obvio que la mayoría no deseaba saber nada con el tema por que esa noche iba a ser mucho frió

El moreno capitán, con una expresión de seriedad, se rascaba la barbilla pensando o tratando de recordar a quien le tocaba la guardia. Así que solo dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente -te toca a ti Nami – sentencia

-no. Hoy no es mi turno- le niega al capitán

-claro que si. Yo la hice ayer y antes que yo la hizo Ussop – la señala con el dedo – o me equivoco?

La chica suspira resignada -bueno…. Pero no es mi turno aun… le toca a Zoro- dice cansada

El aludido solo gruñe, iba a comenzar a gimotear para negar que era realmente su turno, pero se percato que Robin estaba espiándolo detrás de un buen libro. Se quito esa idea de la cabeza – si, es mi turno…- dice lo mas bajo posible

-lo ves, yo tenia razón – dice con aires de grandeza la pelirroja. Comienza a levantarse

-espera!! – grita apresurado el morocho capitán

-que!? O.o … por que gritas!!

-falta decidir quien cocinara hoy- comenta el capitán sonriendo y se escucha gruñir su estomago y comienza a reír.

Nami niega con la cabeza – como es posible que tengas hambre? Si acabamos de comer … o algo por el estilo. Sin ofender Robin – mira a la morena. Esta solo hace un Adén con la mano para que le rete importancia

-entonces cocinaras tu Nami? – pregunta el capitancito con sus ojos iluminados y brillantes – di que si!

Nami le toma el rostro con ambas manos y le sonríe dulcemente y con una vos tan pura y sincera dice –NO! – a todo pulmón en el oído

Robin baja su libro con una sonrisa en sus labios -si quieren puedo cocinar yo otra vez – acota entusiasmada

-NO! – se escucho al unísono.

-ustedes se lo pierden – concluye regresando a su lectura aun con su sonrisa

Luego de una corta charla, que duro tres horas, decidieron que Chopper cocinara el almuerzo. Un error grave, ya que el pequeñín apenas llegaba a las perillas de la estufa y ese día solo comieron carne congelada y sobras de la comida de Robin.

Se hace de noche

Zoro estaba preparando algunas cosas para poder pasar la fría noche de mar. Se había llevado algo de café, una lámpara y un abrigo de invierno. Ya todo estaba preparado para la vigilia nocturna.

Los tripulantes estaban ahora gozando de una merecida cena de 5 estrellas de la mano del gran cocinero Sanji, que se había recuperado de sus heridas, a excepción de su pierna izquierda y una mano. Pero según el ya podía cocinar con una mano sola. De todas formas nadie se opuso a que preparara algo.

-ah….hace tanto que no comía tan bien…- sale sonriendo el capitán seguido por Chopper y Ussop que no tenían palabras para describir la gran y exquisita cena.

Nami sale también feliz -si…. Uffff….. hace frió – comienza a tiritar – vaya … te compadezco Zoro ….

El peliverde la mira enojado – entonces remplázame

-tampoco para tanto – se ríe

el espadachín gruñe y se sienta contra la barandilla enojado y cierra los ojos. De repente algo le golpea la cabeza. Abre un ojo ligeramente alborotado y visualiza a alguien no muy deseado que digamos – que!?...- pregunta con poca paciencia

la morena le sonríe enigmáticamente extendiéndole un objeto – ten. Para que no pases tanto frió – el peliverde toma el objeto sin apartar la vista de los ojos oscuros de la mujer –que sueñes con los angelitos, hasta mañana – y camina muy tranquila hacia los camarotes.

El espadachín deja el objeto aun lado y se pone el abrigo. Bosteza mientras mira hacia los camarotes para poder visualizar a los afortunados. Por alguna extraña razón no pudo dejar de ver el vaivén de las caderas de la morena. Yendo de izquierda a derecha su mirada la seguía, comenzaría a babear si no apartaba la vista. Levanto la mano y se abofeteo

-que haces? – pregunto Nami, que estaba parada al lado de el

Se sobresalto un poco pero mantuvo la cordura – nada …- dice enojado –que quieres? – pregunta mientras toma nuevamente el objeto que Robin le presto , un libro

-yo? Nada … - de repente vio que Zoro sostenía un libro entre sus manos. Extrañada, señala el objeto con una ceja levantada y una expresión de desconfianza dice – de donde sacaste eso? O.o

-no te importa –dice secamente

La navegante enojada piensa alguna maldad para desquitarse y sonríe picaronamente. Lo codea un poco – oye… no me habías dicho nada… n.n

-de que?? ¬¬

Ella se ríe – no te hagas … de ti y Robin

-QUE?? Acaso estas loca!? Claro que no! ò/ó – se cruza de brazos totalmente ofendido – como se te ocurren esas cosas.

-bueno, bueno! No te enojes se pone en cuclillas delante de el – de que es ese libro?

Abre el libro en cualquier pagina -y yo que voy a saber ….ah….- al ver dos o tres imágenes de ese libro mas algunas palabras noto algo particularmente terrible y se queda helado. Nami extrañada mira sobre el lomo del libro para ver que era.

------------------------

Robin estaba a punto de cambiarse para irse a dormir hasta que Nami entra enfurecida al cuarto diciendo groserías maldiciendo y deseándole lo peor a alguien. La morena solo la observo de soslayo todo el trayecto muy sorprendida. Su entrada prepotente pateando la puerta, su caminata muy al estilo de los berrinches de Zoro cuando se enoja(aunque su entre cejo se juntaba aun mas si se puede) todo esto a las puteadas y la tan obviada cerrada de puerta que ahora se volvió giratoria.

-que paso? – se aventuro a preguntar temerosa

Desde la cama la pelirroja la mira con cólera en los ojos – puedes creerlo!?- grita – puedes!!? – le muestra un libro que sostenía. El mismo que le presto a Zoro. – el imbesil aquel estaba ojeando mi diario!! ARRGGGGHHHH!!!! – se rasca la cabeza de rabia – es un entupido!! – se tapa – me voy a dormir…. No me molestes!

La morena se sorprende, mira sobre su mesita de luz y ve un libro igual que el que tenia Nami. Se lleva la mano a la boca.-"me equivoque de libro"- suspira. Toma el libro y sonríe- creo que se lo llevare – dice muy jovial – total no puede estar tan enojado - La morena se rió para sus adentros. Camino por el pequeño pasillo y se acerco a la puerta que daba a la cubierta y se quedo parada allí.

Zoro sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, estaba afilando su espada maldita con mucho entusiasmo y feliz. Su cabeza estaba toda llena de chichones, su rostro inflado de golpes y le goteaba un hilito de sangre de su nariz – oh… si…. Cuando la agarre… la cortare ...como jamón … la trozare en pedacitos…. Y…. la…

Robin aun con su sonrisa comienza a caminar marcha atrás – creo que se lo prestare otro día

**fin del cap**

bueno espero que les aya agradado el cap. me quedo algo tonto lo se. y tambien con muchas flatas ortograficas jejejeje. pero como siempre lo digo, ago lo que puedo. aunque les digo que tampoco ago mucho esfuerzo en repararlas jejeje ¬¬

contesto reviews!!:

Jhon I " El Bronceado ": servido man! aca te traigo otra mas jejeje espero que te agrade n.n y muchas gracias por el reviews saluidos y espero poder verte luego!a por cierto le voy a mandar algo de salsa a la cosa y le vamos a mandar algo de alguna otra pareja... adivina de quien?? jejejee saludos chauuuu!

Claudia1542: enserio hay tan pocos errores? O.o yo lo veo horrendo je. en fin igual me alegra que te alla gustado el cap. au nque creo que este te va a a encantar jejeje ya vere en darte una gran sorpresa para el que biene. eso te lo promento. un cap dedicado a ti bebe! por que tu ultimo cap de la oculta pasion fue de maravilla ah... esa robin es toda una gran dama digna... me mata je. saludos y besos! ciao

Halane: hola hermosa! cada ves que leo uno de tus reviews me muero, son tan raros y tan lindos que me matan. tan raro que es hermoso a su manera jejejeje n.n. sip tienes razon los fic thebabyZoro (asi lo he de bautizar Cuac!) son divertidos estan masculino y tan niño que es como tener dos en un mismopaquete y ensima te pagan para que te lo lleves jejejeje. besos y abrazos!

-ng007-: servido para usted! espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo y espero verte proto n.n. saludos y abrasos jejeje

bueno esto es todo saludos abrazos y besos para todos (no se por que tantos besos y abrasos ¬¬ pero bue...)

ATTM: Matias Erick Zunecky


End file.
